


Beautiful

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: AU. Sally can't stop blushing.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Beautiful  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** The Reaper|Scott/Sally Malik  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 137  
>  **Summary:** AU. Sally can't stop blushing.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 8](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2107918.html) at 1_million_words"
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/822796/822796_original.jpg)

“You look beautiful.” Scott’s voice was husky as he whispered the compliment.

Sally couldn’t stop the blush that began to steal across her cheeks. “I... uh...”

A smile curved his lips as he watched her stammer. For some reason even after more than three years together she still couldn’t take a compliment from him, at least not without blushing. He would never understand why. “You are you know?” At the quizzical look on her face he added, “Beautiful.” 

He watched as the blush deepened but before she could even think to say anything, Scott quickly walked to her, slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. “You. Are. Beautiful.” He punctuated each word with a kiss. “And you’re mine.”

Her smile could light the room as she gazed up into his eyes.


End file.
